phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Perry the Teenage Girl
Perry the Teenage Girl là một phiên bản khác của Perry the Platypus và được thể hiện trong tập phim "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", một tập phim mà Candace bị hoán đổi cơ thể với Perry. Ca khúc được thể hiện ở phần hậu kết truyện, giống với ca khúc chủ đề ban đầu, được chơi trong phần hậu kết của tập "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". Lời bài hát Sheena Easton: She's a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! (Dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby dooby doo-bah) She's a feisty little redhead with a platypus's brain! You best leave her alone, She's playing MP3s on her phone, And whenever she's around, you can hear the bad guys say: Ts. Doofenshmirtz: Great, now I have ''this song stuck in my head!'' Sheena Easton: She's Perry, Perry the Teenage Girl! Bản dịch Sheena Easton: Cô ấy là 1 cô gái tuổi teen với bộ não bán nơ-ron! (Dooby dooby doo-bah, dooby dooby doo-bah) Cô ấy có mái tóc đỏ và bộ não thú mỏ vịt! Bạn nên để cô ấy yên một mình, Cô ấy đang nghe nhạc bằng máy MP3 trên điện thoại, Và khi cô ấy ở quanh đây, bạn có thể nghe thấy những kẻ xấu nói:: Ts. Doofenshmirtz: Hay thật, bây giờ bài hát ''này cứ lảng vảng trong đầu ta!'' Sheena Easton: Cô là Perry, Perry cô gái tuổi teen! Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát được thể hiện bởi Sheena Easton trong phong cách của wikipedia:vi:Shirley Bassey, người thể hiện các ca khúc chủ đề cho cả 3 bộ phim của James Bond (Goldfinger, Diamonds Are Forever, và Moonraker). Easton cũng hát một ca khúc chủ đề cho một bộ phim của James Bond, 'For Your Eyes Only', và bà cũng vào vai cô gái hẹn hò với Doofenshmirtz trong tập phim "Chez Platypus". Bà cũng hát bài Happy Evil Love Song trong cùng tập phimNhận xét trên YouTube của Dan Povenmirre. *Trong khi ca khúc chủ đề gốc được viết trên cung Son trưởng, thì phiên bản của Candace lại chuyển thành cung Si truởng. *Trong cảnh Cô gái tuổi teen Perry nhảy dù từ trên tòa nhà xuống thì tấm dù hiển thị khuôn mặt của Jeremy Johnson thay vì logo hình chân dung đặc vụ P thường ngày. *Trong bài hát, khi cô gái tuổi teen Perry đang bay cùng một chiếc trực thăng, thì đó là thời điểm ban ngày. Trong bài hát gốc, nó là lúc ban đêm. *Candace, trong bộ dạng Cô gái tuổi teen Perry, được nhìn thấy đang lái chiếc xe ga của Perry. Sáng tác *Robert F. Hughes *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #9919928 Xem thêm *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" *''Danh sách các bài hát'' Cước chú es:Perry la adolescente (canción) pl:Pepe nastolatka agent pt-br:Perry a Adolescente en:Perry the Teenage Girl Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Sheena Easton hát Thể_loại:P